


Haikyuu!! Kisses Series (Tsukishima x Reader)

by ThatGinjahNinja



Series: Haikyuu!! Kisses [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Literature, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6417553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGinjahNinja/pseuds/ThatGinjahNinja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The amazing Ceejles on Tumblr ( http://ceejles.tumblr.com/ ) has some fantastic fanart for various Haikyuu!! boys covered in smoochies and I can't stand the magnificence. </p><p>Oh, Tsukishima...you magnificent snarky asshole. I love my fictional characters and my real life people with a little bite, and his character just has it in spades, doesn't he? ::sigh::</p><p>I'm making this a series to go with the different adorable boys she depicted.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Haikyuu!! Kisses Series (Tsukishima x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> The amazing Ceejles on Tumblr ( http://ceejles.tumblr.com/ ) has some fantastic fanart for various Haikyuu!! boys covered in smoochies and I can't stand the magnificence. 
> 
> Oh, Tsukishima...you magnificent snarky asshole. I love my fictional characters and my real life people with a little bite, and his character just has it in spades, doesn't he? ::sigh::
> 
> I'm making this a series to go with the different adorable boys she depicted.

_God, you are so annoying_ thought Kei Tsukishima as he caught your gaze and scowled. You scowled right back before returning to the conversation you were having with the other managers from the summer training camp. 

You helped manage the team from Shinzen High, and all of the girls from that Kanto training group seemed to get along well. They had accepted the Karasuno managers without problem and had spent a lot of time hanging out as a group. The managers often turned up in the same places as Karasuno between and after matches at the Nationals in Tokyo. That combined with the training camp in the summer and a few other practice matches, he'd had the chance to bicker with you several times over the last year.

Somehow, the two of you always seemed to end up standing away from everyone else, letting each other know exactly how obnoxious you could both be--trying to one up each other with better taunts until one of you gave in. Usually, though, the bantering only ended when one of your friends or Yamaguchi or Sawamura came and literally pulled the two of you away from one another to make you go to bed or get on the bus.

Tsuki found the way you were laughing with your friends at tonight's party extremely annoying. He knew that wasn't how you usually acted, at least not with him. With him you were all half-hearted insults, vying for the last word, snarky smirks, and a vicious attitude. He much preferred that side of you than the sweet, amiable one everyone else got from you. You _were_ nice, that much was true...but that feisty streak of yours? _That_ was fun.

You didn't let him rile you up and could hang just as long sending witty comebacks straight back at him if he provoked you. He had never had that with a girl before. So far in his experiences, they usually just accused him of being a jerk (not a wholly unfair assessment) and avoided him after that...but you--you seemed to like it, finding it just as hilarious and entertaining as Tsukishima himself did.

He was about to walk over and start up some banter when Kuroo Tetsurou and Bokuto Koutarou made their way over to the group of girls and both placed their arms over your shoulders.

 _Gross_ he thought as he watched them begin flirting with you. He noticed you look his direction while you were laughing and he scrunched up his nose as if smelling something terrible. You rolled your eyes and turned around so that you were now facing the other boys.

 _So annoying_ he thought again, walking over to the snack bar to get himself a drink. True, it just so happened to be facing the direction you had turned, but that was coincidence. He was thirsty.

Standing at the end of the bar he took a sip and watched you over the rim of his cup. You really seemed to be enjoying yourself. You _did_ know those people better than him, after all. Still, he liked the sly smirk you seemed to reserve for him. Now you were giggling at whatever moronic joke the Tokyo captains had made.

_Probably something lewd. Idiots._

__He rolled his eyes and then caught your (e/c) ones glancing his way again. Furrowing his brow, he scowled at you again like he found the whole site completely disgusting. You were quick to match his sour face, before politely excusing yourself and making your way to where he was standing.

Tsukishima felt a little proud of himself for provoking you and couldn't help but smile slightly into his cup. When you were finally standing beside him, he made a note that you looked actually angry instead of just irritated like he normally made you. He made another note that he should probably try to avoid that in the future.

"Do you have a problem or something?" you snarled at him, just above a whisper. "Quit staring at me!"

Scoffing, he retorted quietly, "As if I'd have any reason to look at your obnoxious face! Get over yourself!"

He was feeling better already. You were annoyed, but at least your attention was off the other boys and focused on him.

_Wait. What?_

__"Get over _my_ self?!" you exclaimed, much louder than a whisper.  Then noticing heads whip towards the two of you, you lowered your voice once more, but not your ire. 

" _My_ self?! Are you kidding me right now?! Look. I don't mind playing your game of hurling out sarcasm and snippy little comments, but that's just because it's fun for me. I get that's your 'thing' or whatever. Don't tell me to get over _my_ self when you're clearly trying to interrupt my having fun with someone else. It's not my problem that  _you_ can't even manage to take five minutes to be nice to other people."

"What's there to be nice about? No one asked you to come over here." Never mind that he _had_ been aiming for that specific outcome... "You fawning all over those two mouth-breathers just makes you look _so_ pathetic, but _I'm_ the one accused of having a problem?" He flinched a little as the sentence flew out of his mouth, but he wasn't entirely sure why.

Tsukishima could see how tightly you were gritting your teeth, and it actually made him uneasy. He'd seen that look on many a face in his life. He was excellent at getting people to look at him that way, but you never had. Part of the reason he found you so interesting was because he couldn't seem to get under your skin, but apparently what he'd just said was too far. He didn't often wish to take back any of his harsh words, but in this moment, he did.

Still speaking softly, you hissed, "You can be a real dick, can't you? If you wanted me to spend time with you, you could have just _asked,_ like a normal person, Tsukishima! Don't start whining now or throwing out real insults because you're jealous over other boys taking an interest."

" _Jealous? Jealous?!"_ he asked incredulously, but he couldn't expound upon the thought, as you'd already stormed across the dance hall back to your friends.

 _What the hell is that supposed to mean?_ he thought to himself. There was no way he was jealous, and he wasn't about to let you get away with such a claim.

Sulking over to your little group, he grabbed you by the wrist and began pulling you out of the ballroom and into the lobby. He barely noticed you asking what he thought he was doing. He was too busy planning on giving you a piece of his mind.

 _Jealous._ It was ridiculous. Why would you even say that? Why would he care if Kuroo or Bokuto or _anyone_  had any interest in you? The idea was so foreign he was having difficulty sorting it out. 

Like he cared if someone wanted to spend all their time being annoyed by you or arguing with you or staring at you. So what if someone wanted to tell you how much they liked your (h/c) hair or the way your clothes fit? It wasn't like he thought no one should be allowed to tell you how beautiful your (e/c) eyes were when they had that intense fierce focus turned all the way up. That would be insane.

He was sure he couldn't be feeling jealousy, because he _did_ think someone should tell you those things, but the idea that he thought it should be him to do so was laughable.

It was preposterous.

The idea that he would be jealous if someone else had the courage to beat him to a confession was absolutely absurd...

and absolutely true...

He halted and looked intently at those (e/c) eyes for a moment that were round with confusion, the lips parted with exasperation and felt a sudden urge to kiss you.

Practically throwing your wrist back to your side, he turned to face the wall, groaning, "Augh! You're so _freaking_ annoying!"

= = = =

Running your hand over your face, you grumbled, "I could say the same of you, but I'm afraid that would be a _vast_ understatement."

This was getting to be too much for you. Not the bickering--you rather enjoyed having someone to share that side of yourself with. It was the letting Tsukishima try to sort out himself that he liked you part that was getting tiresome. It was obvious to everyone, except Tsuki it would seem. Even you had realized it eventually, after a couple of months of arguing gave way into a terribly strong crush on your end, which resulted in you pouting over the fact that the object of your desire was such a hard-head that would never see you that way.

The other managers had mentioned it to Kiyoko and Yachi, Karasuno's managers, and they had taken it upon themselves to do a little investigating. They returned convincing you that the boy definitely had some type of feelings for you, as he never seemed to stop talking about you, if they "casually" mentioned your name to him. Of course, they also agreed with you that there was little chance he'd come to that conclusion all on his own, given how stubborn he could be.

Now, here you were at this huge end of year party and for a moment, you actually thought maybe he'd figured it out. You even thought briefly that he seemed about to kiss you. Instead, Tsukishima was now facing a wall, fists clenched at his sides, muttering about how ridiculous something was, and the tips of his ears a bright crimson red.

_Wait. What?_

__You looked a little more carefully, and sure enough, next the blond curls and glasses' frames, the red seemed to stand out loudly--impossible to miss. He was embarrassed and hiding his face.

Could that mean he finally realized that there was more he wanted to do with you than just the sarcastic banter?

"What are you doing, Four Eyes?" you asked tentatively, using the language he obviously felt the most secure using.

"Just...!" he shouted, before returning to a calmer voice, "Just leave me alone for awhile. You're bothering me, like always."

"Like always?! I'm not the one who grabbed you by the wrist and drug you out here alone in the lobby!"

"I know!" Tsuki exclaimed, still facing the wall. "But you _are_ the one that got me so frustrated and confused in the first place."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing! I don't know! I just realized..." he stopped himself with a growl. "I don't think it's a good idea for us to hang out alone anymore."

"Why not?" you exclaimed. That wasn't exactly the response you were expecting.

He was silent for awhile, back of his hand covering his mouth. Finally he shook his head, "Doesn't matter."

If that was how he wanted things, then whatever. Clicking your tongue, you turned away. "I'm going back to the party. Let me know if you find your balls and decide to stop beating around the bush."

You'd only taken a few steps back when he asked, "What's the point?"

Turning around, you saw that he was facing you again, but his head was still towards the ground. He continued, "What good would it do to say something about it? If you want me to say it, then fine. You're just going to laugh and tell me what a jerk I've been, and I already know that. I like acting that way. It keeps people from getting too close. I don't have time to put effort into that stupid stuff."

"I'm confused. Were you going to tell me something or not? What does any of that have to do with hanging out together? If you think I don't know you like being a sarcastic ass because you don't like people in your space, you're more blind than I thought." 

"That's just it, though! Isn't that why we get along?" he asked, daring a brief glance up at you. "So, what good would it do to tell you I...I _want_ to get closer to you? It doesn't make sense to say those things when I know I'll be shot down. Who cares if I _was_ jealous of those morons? Who cares if you're the most beautiful girl I've ever met and the only one I _want_ to spend time with?"

Slowly, you had been closing the gap between you and the tall boy confessing feelings for you, but you didn't dare speak until he was finished.

Continuing in a frustrated tone, he said, "It can't possibly matter that I wanted to kiss you just a minute ago, when I already know you think of me as just another obnoxious jerk that you hate."

"You really _are_ annoying, Kei," you remarked quietly as you grabbed the lapels of his suit jacket and pulled him down to your level. His eyes were wide and confused and that gorgeous golden brown, but you only spared a moment for them before crushing your lips into his.

Your left hand slid up into his short blonde curls, in case he pulled away, but there was no danger of that. After the initial shock had settled over him, Tsukishima's own hand slipped gently from cupping your face, to tangling in your (h/c) locks. The kiss was full of the pent up desires and frustrations the two of you had been feeling for the last several months, but his touch was soft, tender--almost timid. It was making you feel almost weak in the knees.

As the kiss intensified and you parted your lips, you heard him suck in a deep breath of excitement through his nose, before gently tasting you with his tongue. Tsukishima tasted sweet, like the red party punch he'd been drinking earlier and it only made your senses tingle more. Eagerly, you began placing kisses everywhere--his cheeks, his chin, and a rather lingering one against his neck that had him actually gasping from the thrill.

Pulling back slightly, you noticed with a sly grin that your lipstick was _everywhere,_ including his white shirt collar.

" _What_ was that?!" Tsukishima exclaimed with a whisper. "I don't understand what just happened, but I'm...I feel happy," he said, back of hand shooting up in embarrassment over the enormous grin on his face.

You shrugged. "I actually li... _don't..._ hate you. I'm sorry if I made you think otherwise. I didn't know what to do about it and it made me irritated."

He scoffed. "I don't hate you, too, (F/n). And you didn't make me think you hated me--not really. I was just nervous before. I don't think I've ever been nervous about anything like that."

The two of you tried to think of something else to say while standing and grinning at each other like idiots. It was Tsuki who finally spoke first. "I hope this doesn't mean we have to be all gross and sweet to each other all the time now."

You let out a short laugh. "Of course not!" you exclaimed as you used your thumb to try to wipe away some of the lipstick smears. "It's not like kissing you turned you into some charming prince from this obnoxious toad!" Your eyebrow was raised, and you were wearing that taunting smirk Tsukishima loved so much.

"You call _that_ a kiss?!" he teased. "I barely noticed."

"Shut up! You were about to faint from the excitement!" you observed, playfully shoving his shoulder. "Besides, it's not like you could have done any better."

His mischievous smirk was enough to stop your heart. "I'll take that challenge," he crooned as he removed his glasses, folding them into his upper suit pocket.

"Trying to be cool doesn't suit you, Kei," you muttered half-heartedly as his long arm slinked around the small of your back, dragging you closer to him.

His smirk only increased. "Now you're just _trying_ to be obnoxious," he said, before impatiently meeting your lips once more.


End file.
